ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Proof of Valor
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missionsfr:Une preuve de bravourede:Bürgen des Heldenmuts }} Walkthrough You must now collect 20 signatures from knights in Southern San d'Oria (S). Freely Given Signatures * Machionage (C-6) * Louxiard (G-7) * Illeuse (H-9) * Andagge (H-9) upper level * Aissaville (I-7) * Daigraffeaux (I-11). * Elnonde (K-9) * Loillie (K-9) upper level * Remiotte (L-10) * Mailleronce (M-6) Question-and-Answer Signatures * Corseihaut (F-6), will ask 6 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. Answers: **Uwe Prien **Mythril Musketeers **Klara Bester **Robel Akbel **Twelve **Choh Moui * Aurfet (G-9) upper level, will ask you 4 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. Answers: **Yrvaulair S Coussereaux **Febrenard C Brunnaut **Valaineral R Davilles **Knights of the Rustwing Hawk. * Vichauxdat (I-8), will ask you 3 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. Questions & aswers: **How many Orcish units are scattered across Quon? ***Three **What is the name of the unit led by the Orcish general One-eyed Gwajboj at the Battle of Jeuno? ***Gutrenders **What is the name of the Orc leader who commands the Orcish Hosts on Quon? ***Grradhod *Farouel (K-7), will ask you 3 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. You will receive 2 signatures for each question you get right. Questions & Answers: **...Lest you have the ill fortune of stumbling into one of those fell creatures that prowl the Beaucedine Glacier. ***Smilodons **And not to mention the dreadful beasts that call Xarcabard their home... ***Tauri **But of all the fearsome creatures that inhabit the glacier and Xarcabard both, none curdles the blood more than... ***Ghosts Quest Signatures * Rongelouts N Distaud (I-9), will ask for a Gnole Claw. You will then be challenged to a game of rock paper scissors. This is similar to BCG training in Promotion: First Lieutenant, except instead of Beetle, Crab, Ghost, it's Volcanic Rock(Rock), Scorpion Stinger(Scissor), and Nether Vellum (Paper). You will receive 35 signatures if you win 3 rounds. **Rongelouts N Distaud will emote each round; this will determine whether he uses Rock, Scorpion, or Vellum. (Watch him, there is no text emote message it is a motion.) ***If he uses /point, he will throw Volcanic Rock. (Rock, Use Paper (Nether Vellum) to win.) ***If he uses /think, he will throw Scorpion Stinger. (Scissor, Use Rock (Volcanic Rock) to win.) ***If he uses /poke, he will throw Nether Vellum. (Paper, Use Scissor (Scorpion Stinger) to win.) * Coucheutand (I-8), will ask for a piece of equipment from a downed Orc. **Orcish Axe = 5 Signatures **Orc Helmet / Orc Pauldron = 10 Signatures **Gold Orcmask = 15 Signatures * Eumielle (I-9), will ask for Angler's Cassoulet and will get you 12 signatures. (Can be obtained weekly for completing Beans Ahoy!) * Sabiliont (I-11), wants Gysahl Greens ** 3 stacks of Gysahl Greens = 9 Signatures ** 4 stacks of Gysahl Greens = 10 Signatures ** 8 stacks of Gysahl Greens = 12 signatures * Hauberliond (H-9), will ask for stacks of Crossbow Bolts. **1 stack = 9 Signatures **2 stacks = 10 Signatures **3 stacks = 11 Signatures **4 stacks = 12 Signatures Stacks in this article refers to stacks of 12. Since recent items were changed to stack size 99, this is no longer accurate. ** *Note: Trading more than 4 stacks of Crossbow Bolts will result with the Bolts being taken, and the same result.(12 Signatures.) After obtaining at least 20 signatures zone and then return to Raustigne (I-7) for a cutscene. * If you accidentally select the "Gather More Signatures" option, you must zone out and back in. *120 is the highest amount of obtainable signatures. List of Obtainable Signatures : The reward depends on the number of signatures obtained *20 - 29: No Reward *30 - 40: Oxblood Orb *41 - 80: Foulard *81 - 99: Angel Skin Orb *100 - 119: Orichalcum Ingot *120: Molybdenum Ingot